The present invention relates to the field of luminaires.
In prior art lamps, a bulb is centrally positioned within a reflector. Since some of the light rays are directly projected outwardly from the bulb without being reflected by the reflector, and other rays are directed outwardly after being reflected by the reflector, non-uniformity of intensity is created across a scene to be illuminated. The reflected light has a lower intensity than the non-reflected light since a portion of the light striking the reflector is converted into heat.
Thus there is a need for a lamp which produces a substantially uniform degree of light intensity across a plane taken through a scene being illuminated in front of the lamp, and which eliminates shadows or dark spots upon the illuminated scene.